Modular lighting systems are known, comprising modules that can be combined together depending on the installation needs.
A common problem with known modular lighting systems is the electrical connection of the modules to each other. In known systems, the operation of connecting the modules together is not usually straightforward and requires complex operations and/or complicated and expensive components.
Moreover, in most cases, the connections between the modules are made using components that interrupt the continuity of the lighting fixtures and of the emitting surfaces, with results, which are aesthetically but also functionally unsatisfactory. In addition to being aesthetically unattractive, these interruptions also reduce lighting efficiency.